Sable, pelle et coquillage
by GredW
Summary: OS Ron-centric, préPoudlard. Qu'est-ce que Ron fait cet été ? Franchement, il aurait aimé que la passion de son père ne soit pas les objets et les coutumes moldus ! Le voici sur la plage avec cette stupide bouée ! Il fulmine jusqu'à cette rencontre...


**Titre : **Sable, pelle et coquillage  
**Personnages :** Ron, toute sa famille et une certaine petite fille  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** *soupire* J'ai essayé de négocier avec JKR mais elle refuse de me donner Ron... rien ne m'appartient donc.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la communauté LJ "Au terrier", en réponse à la question du mois d'août : Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été ?

* * *

Le petit garçon bougonnait, assis sur le sable. Il creusait un trou, avec une petite pelle, se souciant peu d'où atterrissait ce qu'il envoyait derrière lui. Ses oreilles, son nez et ses épaules étaient d'un rouge un peu blanchi. Les coups de soleil étaient atténués par une pommade avec laquelle sa mère l'avait badigeonné généreusement. Ses frères, en le voyant ainsi "maquillé", auraient pu se moquer de lui mais ils n'en avaient aucune envie ; en effet, ils avaient subi le même traitement maternel. Seuls Fred et George s'amusaient de la situation, riant dès qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Ils avaient même piqué le tube dans le dos de leur mère et s'étaient recouverts de crème, de telle manière qu'ils ressemblaient à des bonhommes de neige ou des fantômes avec une torche flamboyante sur la tête.

« Stupide Papa ! » pensait Ronald, tout en jetant une autre pelletée de sable sur la dame qui dormait derrière lui.

Il n'y avait bien que Arthur Weasley pour avoir cette idée !

Ils avaient tous pourtant été ravis à l'idée de retourner, cet été encore, quelques jours à la plage… mais, très vite, l'envie des enfants avait disparu en apprenant qu'elle serait… moldue !

Pas de seaux, de râteaux et de pelles magiques qui aident à construire de majestueux châteaux qui, grâce à un sort réalisé par leur mère, ne disparaîtraient pas avec la marée montante. Pas de possibilité de profiter du sortilège de Têtenbulle pour pouvoir visiter les fonds marins. Pas de pommade sorcière protégeant durablement du soleil, sans aucune trace blanche. En gros, rien de ce que Ron avait vu l'année dernière et qui lui avait tellement plu. Il grommela.

Un soir, leur père était revenu du travail, tout fier. De son bureau, il avait ramené un parasol moldu. Parasol que l'on ne pouvait pas allonger autant que l'on voulait, ce qui pourtant pouvait être pratique pour une si grande famille. Et voilà, tous les Weasley obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autres, sous cet objet inutile et encombrant, qui, de plus ! , ne tournait pas sur lui-même, en suivant le soleil. Un comble…

Mais le pire était ce qu'Arthur avait rapporté la veille du départ. Des bouées moldues. Pas celles qui ressemblaient à des dragons, à des balais ou qui était à l'effigie de grands sorciers comme Gryffondor ou Dumbledore. Les sorcières, elles, donnaient des conseils sur les bons gestes de natation et n'hésitaient pas à se moquer de ceux qui fanfaronnaient. Elles permettaient encore de traverser la Manche, sans se fatiguer, des côtes anglaises jusqu'aux françaises. Les moldues étaient juste de stupides bouées plus que ridicules. Les oreilles de Ron rougissaient encore plus intensément alors qu'il se souvenait que son père l'avait obligé à aller dans l'eau, avec une en forme de canard. Il entendait encore les rires de ses aînés. La tête du volatile souriait tel un idiot. Ronald avait eu envie de la frapper mais il avait eu peur d'abîmer l'objet. Il avait encore du mal à nager sans aide. Mr Weasley, lui, n'avait aucun problème à se promener avec sa bouée qui lui entourait la taille de son caoutchouc rouge. Les moldus semblaient dévisager l'homme. Il fallait dire que le petit rouquin voyait peu de non-sorciers habillés comme son père : un grand chapeau bleu sur la tête, des lunettes avec des verres énormes et un tube qui pendouillait sur le côté, une sorte de combinaison noire le couvrant du cou aux chevilles et de longues chaussures jaunes bizarres aux pieds qui avaient tout de pattes de canard – ce qui allait bien avec la bouée -. Arthur avait pourtant affirmé que c'était ce que les moldus portaient quand ils allaient à la plage. Ron pensa, amer, que lui, au moins, n'attrapait pas de coups de soleil même s'il transpirait beaucoup…

Passé le petit dépaysement du début, ses frères s'étaient plutôt bien accoutumés à la situation. Bill et Charlie jouaient dans l'eau avec un ballon trouvé par leur père. Il ne ressemblait pas aux souafles ou aux cognards mais, très vite, les deux adolescents s'y familiarisèrent, imitant les moldus. Bientôt, ils rencontrèrent des jeunes de leurs âges, prêts à leur apprendre de nouveaux jeux. Les filles gloussaient autour des deux roux, ce qui faisait grimacer Ronald. Percy s'était assis près de sa mère, commençant à étudier l'un des anciens manuels de ses frères pour sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard. Il refusait de sortir de sous le parasol et c'était, donc, le seul à ne pas avoir vu son corps se recouvrir de plaques rouges. Les jumeaux partaient à l'aventure, toute la journée, ramenant des seaux remplis de crabes, de coquillages et d'étoiles de mer, ce qui ravissait la petite Ginny. Le soir, ils allaient relâcher leurs prises pour avoir à nouveau le plaisir de les chasser, le lendemain. Ron ne pouvait pas aller avec eux, George et Fred ne voulaient pas qu'il traîne dans leurs pattes. De plus, leur mère lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Ginny, qui sinon n'aurait eu personne avec qui jouer. Alors, il passait ses journées à aller chercher de l'eau de mer dans un minuscule seau, qui n'avait pas de fond enchanté pour porter une grosse quantité d'eau, et à construire des châteaux – qui auraient pu être magnifiques avec d'autres outils – en compagnie de sa petite sœur. Mais, cette diablesse s'amusait à les détruire, à peine achevés. Exaspéré, Ron avait fini par prendre sa pelle et son seau ets avait laissé sa sœur plantée près du parasol familial.

Vivement le soir et la joie de retourner sous leur tente, qui était sorcière, elle ! Retourner dans leur monde, après une dure journée à faire semblant d'être moldu, était un bouffée d'air bienvenue. Encore un jour et ils retrouveraient leur Terrier.

Ron leva la tête en sentant une présence devant lui. Il allait crier, pensant que c'était l'un de ses frères voulant lui jouer un tour, ou sa sœur, mais il n'émit aucun son en remarquant une petite fille. Ron ne connaissait pas beaucoup de filles, à part sa sœur, sa mère et sa tante Muriel – mais il doutait encore qu'elle soit vraiment une femme…-, il se sentit tout de suite intimidé.

« Bonjour », dit-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait forte mais Ronald voyait bien qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Il fut tout de suite impressionné. Ce n'était pas une pleurnicheuse !

« Je… je cherche mes parents… Tu ne les aurais pas vu ? Ce sont des dentistes, on les remarque tout de suite… »

Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des Dendisdes mais il voulut immédiatement l'aider. Il se leva, un peu maladroitement, essayant d'essuyer ses mains pleines de sable sur ses jambes couvertes de crème.

« J-j'peux les chercher avec toi, si tu veux… »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Sans un mot, ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors qu'elle regardait dans tous les sens, Ron ne faisait attention qu'à elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle avec ses cheveux épais et ses dents de castor mais, quelque chose en lui remuait quand il la fixait. Il la trouva jolie quand même dans son maillot de bain bleu.

Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Ron aurait pourtant voulu lui dire des choses intéressantes, comme les personnages des feuilletons romantiques que sa mère écoutait à la radio mais, il avait peur de dire une bêtise. Qu'est-ce que pourrait dire un moldu dans sa situation ?

Il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'ouvrir la bouche quand la brune écarquilla les yeux et lui cria de faire attention. Une grosse balle leur fonçait dessus. Ron eut juste le temps de protéger sa tête et celle de sa nouvelle amie de ses bras avant qu'elle ne leur atterrisse dessus. Cependant la balle rebondit, sans les toucher. Le lanceur vint les voir pour s'enquérir de leur santé et il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient aucune blessure.

Ron se sentait mal. Sans le vouloir, il avait utilisé la magie pour les protéger. Il espérait que la petite fille ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et puis, que diraient ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient ? Il ne voulait pas être puni. Il recommença à marcher, comme si de rien n'était mais, la brune le rattrapa et le stoppa :

« C'est toi qui… ou c-c'est… moi… mais si… tu aurais dit quelque chose ! Alors, ça ne peut être que… que toi… Réponds-moi… » Elle le secouait, un peu perturbée. « Est-ce que toi… toi aussi, il t-t'arrive de faire des trucs bizarres ? »

Le petit roux n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait parce qu'il n'avait pas de pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les grands yeux marron de la fille devant lui. Il y avait en eux tant d'espoirs et de suppliques qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa petite poitrine, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à en sortir. Il ne put que hocher la tête. Alors, ce qui arriva le laissa encore plus étourdi. Sur la bouche de la petite fille se dessina un immense sourire, faisant disparaître son angoisse et ses longues dents. Elle semblait rassurée de ne pas être la seule au monde à être bizarre.

« Je fais ça, moi aussi. Mes parents disent que c'est mon imagination… Tu vois, ils sont dentistes, ils ne comprennent pas. Mais, moi, je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, hein ! Tu as vraiment repoussé le ballon ! »

Elle était excitée et parlait très vite. Ron, un peu abasourdi, comprit tout de même qu'elle était aussi une sorcière mais que ses parents, les Dendisdes, étaient moldus. Il n'y avait personne pour lui dire que c'était normal. Elle ne connaîtrait la vérité que lorsqu'elle recevrait la lettre de Poudlard. Il allait tout lui raconter quand elle tourna la tête sur le côté, sourit et leva la main comme pour saluer. Puis, d'un coup, elle regarda Ron, le laissant encore plus étourdi.

« Je suis désolée, je dois partir. Nous retournons chez nous. »

Elle pointa un couple d'adultes. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents apparemment. Le garçon fut doublement déçu : les Dendisdes étaient des gens qui semblaient normaux… pour des moldus et il ne la reverrait plus. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom ! Alors qu'il allait le lui demander, elle s'inclina pour déposer un bisou rapide sur une de ses joues puis, un peu rouge, elle balbutia :

« M-merci… pour… tout… »

Embarrassée, elle s'enfuit rapidement, rejoignant ses parents.

Le moral de Ron tomba encore plus bas. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit encore là. Il lui aurait tout expliqué, tout raconté sur les sorciers mais il n'avait eu le temps de rien. Il n'avait même pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche ! Et puis, alors, il se rappela. C'était aussi une sorcière. Il la verrait à Poudlard, qu'elle soit plus vieille ou plus jeune que lui. Il sourit, bien plus heureux et prêt à affronter une dernière journée de plage chez les moldus.


End file.
